Loss
by rocketcat56
Summary: After a horrible storm, the Jedi Temple is destroyed. Ahsoka walks through the ruins and discovers all that she has lost. Not a romance! Rated T for blood and tragedy.


**A/N: So I know I should be working on Blind but Strong but this idea came to my head and has decided to live in my brain until I write it. So anyway enjoy the story! Oh and this is not a romance fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: the Clone Wars.**

I walk through the hallways of the Temple, or what's left of them anyway. The walls no longer exist and a cool breeze rushes through the hall. I step over piles of rubble looking for bodies. I haven't found any yet. I don't want to find any. I want everyone who was here when it happened to be alive.

I stop in the middle of the hallway and take a good look around me. The walls that once surrounded the hallway are gone and pieces of them have been scattered all over the floor creating a treacherous pile of stone and other materials. The red carpet that once gave the halls a spice of color now lay ripped, and dirtied on the floor. Glass from the windows now causes a beautiful sparkle in the carpet that makes me want to scream.

I look around me some more and notice a small slab of the wall still standing. I see the sign that clarifies which hallway it is. This was the hallway I lived in. My room is or once was very close by.

I feel a horrible pain in my stomach as I remember something. Barris was in my room. She had called me when the storm had come to the Temple. I had told her to seek shelter in my room since it was on one of the lower floors of the Temple.

I stop staring at the slab of wall and quickly climb over piles of debris; the pain in my stomach worsens with every step I take. I want to believe Barris is alive but the destruction around me seems to worsen the closer I get to my room.

As I make my way to where my room once was, I see limbs sticking out from the piles of rubble. Bodies. I know they're dead, as I don't sense any life in them.

I continue on but I am forced to stop when a giant pile of rubble blocks the way. I let out an exasperated sigh and start to climb. Limbs stick out of this pile too and they brush my arms and legs as I climb. Normally, this would horrify me but now I don't care. All I want is for Barriss to be alive.

Aside from my master Anakin, Barris is my best friend. I couldn't bear it if she died.

I finally reach the top of the tall pile and look down. I see my room. The walls have cracks in them and the ceiling looks like it has caved in. I feel my stomach lurch and I jump from the top of the pile. I use the force to land smoothly on a clear section of the floor and run up to the door of my room.

Sparks come from the panel of the door. I notice the door is slightly open and I desperately grip the edges of the door and push it open.

The sight horrifies me. There are a few small piles of rubble but that is not what causes me horror. It is the sight in the middle of the room.

There are several bodies that lay side by side in the middle of the room. I run over and something sharp pierces my leg but I don't care.

I recognize the face on one of the bodies. Barris. Her eyes are closed but her chest rises ever so slightly. Hope flares in my chest. I lift her head and place it in my lap. I brush a few stray strands of hair that have escaped from her hood.

"Barris," I whisper softly. She doesn't respond and I feel the hope in my chest begin to fade.

"Barris," I whisper again, "Barris please." I feel a sting in the back of my eyes. I lightly shake Barris's body. I feel hot tears start to stream down my cheeks and I feel a tight clenching feeling in my throat.

"No, please," I whisper, "Barris." Suddenly, the tightness in my throat is gone and a loud cry erupts from my mouth. I look down at Barris and a few tears from my cheeks fall on her face.

Bloody scratches line her cheeks and several dark bruises dot her face. I notice her arm is twisted in a weird way and there is a dark red patch on her stomach.

I look at the bodies around me. A male Twi'lek whom I recognize as one of Barris's friends that I wasn't well acquainted with and a young Togruta girl I don't recognize. I notice the Togruta girl's eyes are open. She isn't breathing and her dull green eyes seem to bear into me. I gently shift and reach over to the little girl. I brush my hand across her eyelids and close her eyes.

I look back down at Barris. I close my eyes and hang my head and more tears fall onto her face.

"Ahsoka," I hear a whisper so soft I can barely hear it. My eyes snap open and I stare straight into the deep blue eyes of my best friend.

"Barris," I whisper.

"Ahsoka," she whispers again before bursting into a coughing fit. "Ahsoka, I'm going to die." As soon as the words leave her lips I erupt into a frenzy of the word "No."

"No, no, no Barris. You're not going to die. I won't let you," I flash her a smile through my tearful face. She smiles back but her smile is sad.

"Goodbye, Ahsoka," she whispers and her eyes close. She let's out a breath and I feel all motion in her body stop. I no longer sense her presence in the force and that is when I know for sure that she has died.

At first I just sit there letting what has happened sink in and then I feel an overwhelming wave of grief wash over me. I let out a loud cry and begin to sob. I never cry. Ever. But I've also never had my best friend die in my lap before.

Tears drench my cheeks and I feel my body shake with each shaky breath I take before letting out another heart-wrenching sob. I look down at Barris's beaten body again and I feel a horrible sensation in my stomach like someone has just squeezed my stomach. I suddenly lean down and vomit up all of the contents of my stomach beside Barris's lifeless body.

Tears continue to rain down my cheeks and I look around me at the rubble and debris that was once my room. I look down at the bodies beside me and I look down at Barris's closed eyes.

I gently move Barris's head from my lap and stand up. I can't be here anymore. There is too much pain. I get up and make my way to the entrance of the destroyed room that was once mine. I stop and turn around to take one last look at the destruction and the bodies. I feel the cool Silka beads of my padawan braid against my Lekku. I reach up and take the braid off.

I walk over to Barris and press the braid into her hand. I then enfold both of her hands on her stomach with my padawan braid in between them.

"Goodbye, Barris," I whisper, "I'll miss you." I then get up and walk to the door again. I stop at the doorframe and let out a breath. I then walk out the door and away from the final resting place of my best friend.

**A/N: Well, that was a lot sadder than I thought it would be but I hope you enjoyed it. I made myself cry with this one. Well, that is all, little younglings. Please favorite and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: the Clone Wars.**


End file.
